cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Palmer
Cassandra Palmer is the lead character in the Cassandra Palmer series. Introduction Cassandra Palmer is the lead character in several novels: Touch the Dark, Claimed by Shadow, Embrace the Night, Curse the Dawn, Hunt the Moon, Tempt the Stars, Reap the Wind and Ride the Storm (upcoming). A powerful seer, she was brought up by a vampire, Tony, who wanted to monopolize her gift. She escaped him, but soon her past caught up with her, although not in the way she'd feared. The Pythia, the supernatural community’s chief seer, was dying and she tapped Cassie to replace her. That stuck Cassie with a lot of power she doesn't know how to use and a metric ton of new enemies. To make matters worse, a war has broken out in the supernatural community and everyone is choosing sides. Now Cassie is trying to stay alive long enough to figure out how to use the power of her office, and to determine what to do with it when she does. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery and Wikipedia About Cassie Species * Human * Clairvoyant / Seer Other Names and Nicknames * Dulceaţă — by Mircea * Mia stella — by Rafe Powers & Abilities * Clairvoyant / Seer of future * Has visions, usually gruesome, of the future * Lately, her psychic abilities were branching out into new and uncomfortable areas.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * She can time shift or space shift * She has Ghost Vision Tempt the Stars, ch. 1–2 * She can see and interact with Ghosts * Always been kind of a ghost magnet * A Sensitive: can feel when vampires are around—it's like when someone walks over their grave—kind of a shiver down the spine combined with a feeling of something being wrong; never feels that around ghosts.Touch the Dark, ch. 1 * Unknown to Cassie, she has the Power for magic but no training. She doesn't learn this till much later. Power Word *Cassie knew one power word that was designed to add stamina in times of emergency by drawing on the body's reserves—all its reserves. It was dangerous to use, since if the power it gave ran out before the threat was over, she'd be as weak as a kitten when the bad guys caught her. She used one to reinforce Pritkin's shields with Billy Joe's help. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 About Cassie's Visions * Usually she could tell if an item was likely to trigger a vision before she touched it, almost as if it gave off a warning I could feel if I was paying attention. * Few people triggered the reaction but she avoided shaking hands anyway. Occupation At the start of series: * Travel Agency employee * Did Tarot readings three nights a week for extra cash at the Club * Volunteered occasionally at a shelter managed by Lisa Porter.Touch the Dark, ch. 1 As Pythia: * Pythia — Chief seer * Guardian of the Timeline—her job is to police and protect the Timeline from those who would abuse it. * Assist the various Supe communities * Cassie is learning on the job since she has had zero training of being Pythia or being a magic user. Special or Unique things about Cassie * "Child of Chaos—Proof that hope cannot be chained. That fate can be undone!”''Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 Character / Personality * Roger Palmer remarks on how much she is like her mother. * Artemis remarks on how how much she is like her father.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 136 Physical Description * Blond curly mop of hair Possessions * Magical Locket — Houses Billy Joe * Magical Tarot Deck Weapons * '''Smith & Wesson 3913': Cassie's first gun—on the recommendation of a Fed named Jerry Sydell * Love Interests * Mircea Basarab — Ackowledged lover. Considrer * John Pritkin (currently more like friends with an attraction they can't act on) * Tomas Family * Father: Roger Palmer, aka Ragmar * Mother Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Artemis * Constatn Companion: Billy Joe * Vampire Master and Guardian: Tony * Childhood Paymate: Laura * Spouse/Mate: Mircea Basarab (vampire style spouse) * Trainer / Personal Knight: John Pritkin Friends * John Pritkin * Francoise * Caleb Carter * Marco Carales * Jonas Marsden Enemies * Rosier * War Mages Other Details * Cassie is still a virgin at the start of the series—Eugenie protected her like a hawk at Tony's, and Cassie couldn't afford to trust anyone while on the run.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * Laura helped Cassie escape there first time by showing Cassie where to find her dad's hidden safe—with more than ten thousand dollars in it that Tony had missed—and acted as a lookout when Cassie ran away the first time.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Cassie was age four when Tony ordered the hit on her parents.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Promised herself never to let my abilities be used to hurt anyone again after what happened with Tony. * Her childhood pet rabbit was named Honeybun. Tempt the Stars, ch. 1, p. 5 * Eugenie taught Cassie how to use her own energy field,—aura—to build a Personal Shield again ghost trails that would distracter her from her lessons.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 Biography Cassandra Palmer is the daughter of Roger Palmer and Elizabeth O'Donnell (aka Artemis). Cassie spent her childhood thinking that Tony had taken her in out of the goodness of his cold, slimy heart, after my parents were killed in a tragic accident—only to find out that he’d arranged the accident. Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Her parents were killed when Cassie was age four.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 He had killed them to have Cassie for to use her clairvoyant gift his own purposes—coups, killings, robbing, etc—while telling her that she was preventing tragedy ans saving lives. Over the years, she had only faded memories of her parents. Cassie was given a vampire governess named Eugenie who adored Cassie, too good care of her and tought her things to protect herself. Cassie also had tutors. The only children she saw were Christina a vampire child too dangerous to go near, and Laura, a six-year-old Ghost-child. Laura and her parents were killed by Tony so he could get their Farmhouse. Laura taught her the joys of childhood games, like hide-n-seek and making mudpies. When Cassie was fourteen, Laura showed her where her father's hidden safe was with ten thousand dollars in it that Tony overlooked. Cassie used that money to escape with Laura as lookout. Cassie never saw her again. Touch the Dark, ch. 1–6 Cassie fled to Chicago, hiding in various shelters until found by Tamika Hodges, a magical Null who ran her own shelter taking care of magical kids who fell through the cracks of the Supernatural Community.Embrace the Night, ch. , p. After a few years, Cassie made that decision to go back based on the realization that she'd never be able to get revenge from outside the organization—and he had to be stopped. It took three very long years to amass enough proof to destroy Tony's operation through the human justice system. She couldn't go to the Senate, since nothing Tony had done actually violated vampire laws.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 But when the sting went down, Tony was nowhere to be found. The Feds managed to round up and indict some of his human servants. Both his warehouses in Philly and his mansion in the country were empty, and Cassie's old nurse was dead in pieces in the basement. Tony had left me a letter explaining how his instincts had warned him that something was wrong, so he'd had Jimmy torture Eugenie to find out what I was doing. Vamps can take a lot of abuse, and Genie loved me; it took a long time to break her.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 Memory Flashes * Cassie recalled a long-ago evening when she was eleven, curled up together with Mircea on the divan in Tony's study, him stroking her hair as he told her a story.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Original Cassandra Cassandra was a seer in Greek mythology and the lover of Apollo—according to the Greek myths that Cassie learned from Eugenie. Another version: "Apollo, the god of all seers, loved the beautiful human Cassandra, but she did not return his affections. She pretended to love, long enough to gain the gift of foreknowledge; then she ran away. He finally found her, of course—like you, she could not hide forever—and exacted his revenge. She could keep the gift, he said, but she would see only tragic events, and no one would believe her when she prophesied until it was too late." List of Visions * Cassie has a vision from inside Louis-Cesare's body. He wears a mask, is having sex with someone. A woman with some guards enters, the drag him to the dungeon torture room where a young woman—Francoise—who has been tortured is chain up. She set her in fire—Cassie witnesses it. — Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 4 * Cassie returns to the torture chamber where Francoise is tied to the rack, before she gets burned. Tomas came along unknowingly. Both of them in spirit form, they freed Françoise.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 Characters in Cassie's Inner Circle * Mircea Basarab * John Pritkin * Francoise * Billy Joe * Marco Carales * Caleb Carter * Jonas Marsden * Tomas * Raphael — aka "Rafe" * Agnes * Artemis * Roger Palmer Other Frequent or Past Associates: Friend or Foe * Cassanova * Tony * Rosier * Augustine * Kit Marlowe * The Consul * Louis-Cesare de Bourbon * Laura * Jerry Sydell * Apollo * Graeae * Eugenie * Alphonse * Sal * Dorina Basarab * Mike: former emplyer at the Club Events Throughout the Series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark The book opens with Cassie finding an obituary for her own murder by rifle bullets dated that night on her computer screen. She grabs her gun and runs from her office in the travel agency. 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie time travels to Tony's Court in the past with Jonas Marsden who want to find the Magical Paperweight Snare that has Roger Palmer's spirit trapped inside. Cassie wants to find Laura who may be able to tell her how to find her Cassie's mother.Tempt the Stars, ch. 1–2 Cassie goes back in time with Pritkin about two decades to the boathouse on Tony's Farmhouse property''Tempt the Stars, ch. 7–11 to speak to her about how to get into Rosier's court in Hell to rescue present-day Pritkin and leave again.Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 134–9 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : "Just like your mother. You really know how to make an entrance." — Roger PalmerTempt the Stars, ch. 8, p. 101 : You are the child of chaos, Cassie, of turmoil and mayhem and wild uncertainty. Your very existence is proof . . ”; / “Of what?” I asked, when she trailed off. / “That hope cannot be chained. That fate can be undone!” — Artemis & Cassie ''Tempt the Stars, ch. 11, p. 137 Notes * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. See Also * Mircea * Pritkin Book References External Links Character Links: * Cassie Palmer - Wikipedia * Cassie Palmer | Karen Chance's Ramblings General: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * Cassandra Palmer (Literature) - TV Tropes * The Cassandra Palmer series Commuity: * (4) The Cassandra Palmer Series by Karen Chance * Cassandra Palmer (@cass_palmer) | Twitter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Tony's Court